Hair care is an issue of great importance to many people; therefore a large range of hair-styling products are available to meet demand. Products range from simple styling tools like brushes and combs, to more complicated processes that use chemicals, such as perming and dying treatments, alongside electrically heated styling appliances such as irons and tongs. Unfortunately, in general, more complicated styling products can have damaging effects on hair, stripping it of its natural moisture, and causing damage to the protective cuticle layer, which gives hair its elasticity, strength, and shine.
For example, extensive use of appliances such as hair-dryers and styling tongs can over-dry hair, leaving it brittle and susceptible to breakage, and even brushing or combing hair can lift the cells of the cuticle layer. This eventually exposes the cortex and leads to breakage. Continuous daily use of hair dryers and curling irons can cause irreparable harm to hair and hair follicles.
These adverse problems are compounded by the everyday effects of climate control, pollution and chemical styling products, all of which lead to further damage. Thus, frequent styling often results in dry, damaged, lackluster hair, which eventually becomes prone to frizz, split ends and breakage. Preventing damage to hair is thus an important aspect of hair care.
A variety of products, which aim to protect hair against damage, are available. The most commonly used of these products are conditioners. They are applied to wet hair after washing, and leave a thin coating on each strand of hair, causing the cells of the cuticle layer to close against the shaft, so that hair appears smoother, and has an extra layer of protection. Deep conditioning treatments, which aim to restore moisture to the cortex of the hair are also available, as are styling products, which apply an additional protective layer to the hair to protect against heat damage caused by electrical hair-styling appliances.
However, it is generally accepted that such products can only protect against further damage; they cannot repair damage to hair. Moreover, such products can be expensive and time consuming to apply; therefore, it is important for the hair shaft to be as tame and smooth as possible, in order for styling products to be most beneficial, and to reduce excessive build-up of products as a result of overenthusiastic application.
As a result of modern hair styling, which includes perms, hair extensions and dyes, most hair requires unavoidable high maintenance. Yet the purpose of deep conditioners and treatments is often defeated at the end of the washing cycle, i.e., when excess water is removed from the hair with a cotton towel. Hair is at its most vulnerable when wet, but after washing, the seemingly innocuous action of towel drying is often regarded as a vital step towards good hair care, but unfortunately this inflicts unintended damage as a result of rigorous rubbing and tugging, which inevitably causes hair the snag and/or break.
As with aggressive brushing and combing, the friction resulting from rubbing an abrasive cotton towel against hair can cause damage to the cells of the cuticle layer, eventually exposing the cortex and leaving the hair-shaft weak and vulnerable. Moreover, the friction resulting from towel drying can cause hair, which is already weakened as a result of damage caused by styling, to break at points of weakness. Friction as a result of towel drying is a particular problem with long hair, where the ends of the hair may be several years old or where the hair has been exposed to repeated chemical processes.
Therefore, hairdressers and other hair care professionals often advise clients with long hair, and/or particularly fragile hair, not to use a towel to dry their hair. However, without towel drying, it can take a long time for hair to dry naturally. This can be inconvenient in circumstances where it is necessary to style hair immediately after washing. Under these circumstances, it can be tempting to begin styling hair before it is sufficiently dry. This is likely to be less effective than styling hair when it is dry, and may increase the likelihood of damaged hair, if using electrically heated appliances such as irons or tongs. Thus, there is a need for a device that can effectively aid in drying hair without damaging or weakening hair.